The Battle
by Fallpur
Summary: The time that clash of clans and boom beach was come together and will shake the planet of supercell to its limits. Will one rise on top or will the other go down in defeat?
1. The Invasions

One peaceful day in the village, a wizard was going to the spell factory to pick up the lightning spell that the chief needed to have so that he could complete his master plan raid on a village five miles from here that his clan-mates told him to attack. This was because it was a good strategy against strong bases. When the wizard was about to reach the town hall to give the potion to the chief, he heard a barbarian yell,

"we are being raided".

The chief opened the doors of the clan castle and out came the dragon he earned during the clanwars, the troops didn't come from the forest but it came from the beach from metal boats. Out of those boats came cannons on wheels. it just took a couple of seconds until the dragon was shot down and got killed by those very powerful cannon shots.

"Retreat, tanks" roared a barbarian with a bow like weapon.

The cannons on wheels went back to their ships and they went away into the ocean. The chief was astonished by how much damage those cannons on wheels did. He also noticed that the cannons on wheels were called "tanks". The wizard finally gave the lightning spell to the chief.

"Go to the laboratory and tell the wizards in the laboratory to studies those cannons on wheels" ordered the Chief.

The wizard bowed his bead and said in reply "yes I will, my Chief".

The wizard rushed over to the laboratory and told the laboratory what to do. Then the wizard went to the army camp to grab a nap.

"Wake up wizard, the chief has called a meeting" said a Giant.

The wizard got up from his bed and walked into the clearing with the giant to the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming and i have news to share" began the chief. "The clan leader has given us troops to defend our base because they know of the invasion and now we think that supercell has turned against us. Right?". Mutters of agreement came from the villagers and troops. "things has been like this as well, like the dragon attack two years ago. we knew that there are dangers like this out there, so it is natural that this happens and this is the way of life on planet supercell" continued chief. "we have more villagers now that want to become troops so we will do that right away" finished the Chief.

"But what about the invaders? we cant go over water so it will be impossible to raid them" protested a P.E.E.K.A.

"Everything is possible P.E.E.K.A. Eventually we will find them raid them." replied chief "This meeting is now officially over and now go on to do what you were doing". Everyone left the meeting place and went to bed because it was getting dark. W_hat a strange speech _thought the wizard. The wizard woke up in a jolt by hearing the Barbarian King scream.

"THEY HAVE COME BACK"!

All troops came into battle everyone but the wizard, he was just watching his village getting destroyed.

"help us wizard, please" cried the Chief painfully

"no" replied the Wizard coldly "you did nothing for me and now you must pay"

The Wizard was charging a huge fire ball rapidly getting bigger, and it seemed to shimmer in and out of existence, then, without a second thought, the wizard shot it at the Chief.

"No" cried Chief "Don't...".

The Fireball hit the chief in the chest and The Chief was dead. The Wizard left The chief lying their and told the troops to attack the bottom of the tanks. All troops did what he said and the troops including the Wizard took out all the tanks and the remaining troops retreated to their boats and sailed out to sea.

"We won!" yelled all the troops.

"But, Chief died in the battle against a tank though I killed the tank that killed the Chief with my massive fireball attack" lied the Wizard.

"Who will be our chief now?" said a villager.

"The head villager will be chief, though do you want to be chief Wizard?" said a elder hardly.

"No" replied Wizard.

"Then head Villager will be chief" said the Elder "Head Villager do you wish to be chief and fight of enemy attackers and raid enemy bases but, you will do everything for your village even at the cost of your life" continued the Elder.

"Yes I do" replied head villager.

"so now you will go to the shrine of God supercell and receive your chief powers, now you are Chief of the Village" shouted the Elder.

Everyone congratulated the new Chief but the Wizard. _Why is he not congratulating me? Is something wrong here?_ thought the new Chief carefully...

* * *

**I know you are all excited about for a new chapter of this story but it wont come out in some time so be patient and if their is a problem with this story or chapter just review me.**


	2. The Mysterious Wizard

_Two years later_

* * *

A young newbie Lab wizard walked to the lv. 9 town hall to speak with The Chief.

"Chief, sir" said the Lab Wizard ". "yes" replied The Chief

"We researched and upgraded our own boats to attack the Boom Beach islands, that is what you wanted, right?" continued the Lab Wizard slowly.

"Correct newbie, I will give you and the others your payment of 100 gallons of elixir tomorrow" said Chief.

"Great" said the newbie lab wizard hurrying of to the lab to bring the boats to the dock. He reached the lab just in time to carry the heavy ships to the dock. The lab Wizards took an hour to bring all the boats to the dock and tie them to the dock. The Newbie lab Wizard collapsed in his bed and fell fast asleep. A voice woke him up in the middle of the night.

"Follow me" said the strange voice.

The newbie Lab Wizard followed the voice leading into the forest. The newbie said "where are we and who are you" to the voice. "The Wizard that slayed the previous Chief" replied the Wizard. The Newbie's eyes widened in horror. "Time to die, Newbie" said the Wizard drawing the old Chiefs ancient sword. "Nooo" cried the Newbie Lab wizard. The ancient sword pierced right through his flesh and the Wizard pulled the sword out of the Newbie Lab Wizard body and put it away secretly into his bag. The Lab Wizard fell to the floor dead. The wizard dragged the dead Lab Wizard to the village.


End file.
